demigodcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Go Mi Nam
This page belongs to Gojira1234 Background Go Mi Nam was born in Seoul, South Korea to Aphrodite, goddess of love, and a currently unknown Korean man. The man died after being shot by a North Korean assassin, as Go Mi Nam's father was a powerful South Korean military general. Go Mi Nam grew up in an abusive orphanage, where the owners would often whip the children there, and sometimes would lead them to suicide. Go Mi Nam set up the head owner in the orphanage to a prank. He would leave a banana peel in the kitchen, and when picked it up, it would pull a string that made feathers and a sticky substance fall from a bucket. It worked. When the owner found out Go Mi Nam did it, he threw him against the wall. Before he could go further, Go Mi Nam begged him not to hurt him. Surprisingly, it worked. One day, a satyr and a harpy (dressed as a married couple) "adopted" Go Mi Nam, and took him to Camp Olympus. He was soon claimed by Aphrodite and her blessing. He appeared dressed in a white tuxedo. However, nothing else changed. Aphrodite knew he was already handsome enough. Appearance Go Mi Nam has spiky dark brown hair, with a long ahoge, and maroon eyes. He wears different stuff depending in his mood, but usually wears a maroon suit jacket, a white dress shirt underneath, a red tie, and black dress pants. He's said to be quite good looking. Personality Go Mi Nam, as a son of Aphrodite, is a loving boy. He's fun to hang out with, and he has a very good sense of humor. He's also a bit (okay, a lot) of a pervert. He stares at beautiful women constantly, often commenting on how pretty they are. In the end, he's a sincere, caring person, who's very defensive towards his friends. Abilities Go Mi Nam is a very skilled fighter, using his Celestial Bronze Dao, Simgeum, to chop up opponents. He uses it with extreme precision, knowing exactly where to cut, so can land painful but non-life threatening attacks (and rip clothing). He is a powerful Charmspeaker, and can get almost anyone to do whatever he says. He either uses this to his perverted fantasies, or for actual serious reasons. Fatal Flaw Go Mi Nam's Fatal Flaw is his perversion. It doesn't very much help him when he's fighting an attractive woman, but his Charmspeak usually (key word "usually") makes up for that. Favorites & Least Favorites Favorites * Food: Kim-Chee (It's awesome!) * Color: Red (The color of love~!) * Animal: The Dove (They're a romantic animal and mom's sacred bird.) * Song: Rose by Lee Hi (She's representin' South Korea!) * Music Group: EXO-K (They're good singers.) * Holiday: Valentine's Day (Where I'm at my most romantic!) * Season: Winter (The snow is beautiful...!) * Height (on women): 5'5 (I don't want em too much shorter than me.) * Weight (on women): Eh... I guess 100-110 lbs. * Body Part (on women): Breasts and the face (Two great things to look at! What? It's not perverted if I appreciate a woman's body!) * Color of Eyes: Blue (Like the ocean and sky.) * Color of Hair: Brown (Like chocolate on Valentine's Day!) * Color of Skin: Fair-skinned * Trait in the Opposite Sex: If they're sweet, sexy and smart! The SSS! * Thing About Himself: My looks, my loving personality, etc etc. Least Favorites * Food: I guess lamyeon/ramen (it's bad for your skin.) * Color: Teal (it's a cool color, I guess, but c'mon. It's overrated!) * Animal: A Sea-Sponge (I'm not sure if it counts as an animal, but they're so weird...) * Song: I don't dislike a song. * Music Group: ^^^^ * Holiday: I don't dislike a holiday. * Season: Fall (The leaves are pretty, but that's all. It's just all muddy and gross...) * Height (on women): Too much taller than me, or too much shorter than me. * Weight (on women): Too heavy for me to carry princess/bridal style. * Body Part (on women): I don't dislike a body part in particular. * Color of Eyes: Yellow (It's kinda scary...) * Color of Hair: Gray (I mean gray as in premature gray. It's weird in my opinion...) * Color of Skin: I don't dislike a skin color. * Trait in the Opposite Sex: If they have a bad attitude. * Thing About Himself: I guess my perverted fantasies... Trivia * Go Mi Nam means "Beautiful Boy" in Korean. * Simgeum means "Heartstrings" in Korean. Category:Gojira1234 Category:Males Category:Greek Demigods Category:Demigods Category:Children of Aphrodite Category:Original Character Category:Character Category:Character Page